Lenny Curtis
Lenny Curtis is a supporting hero in the video-game Shadow Hearts: From the New World. In the prior game, Shadow Hearts: Covenant, Lenny was counted among the games' villains but reforms after his defeat and near-death experience. After his reformation Lenny devotes himself to serving player-character, Johnny Garland. Former Life Lenny was originally a member of the terrorist organization Sapientes Gladio, originally founded by a man named Jovis Abraham but run in Lenny's time by the cruel Grigori Rasputin. Lenny served Rasputin loyally and by extension his fellow members Conrad Nicolai, Veronica and even considered each individual member of the generic Steel Claws to be worthy allies. Lenny and nearly all the Steel Claws fell in combat to Yuri Hyuga, defending their prisoner Roger Bacon. Once Lenny was all that was left of the Steel Claws he bayed Veronica leave and report to Rasputin while he laid down his life stopping Yuri. Lenny used a demonic transformation Rasputin gave him to become the powerful God-hand however in the end was beaten. Though Yuri intended to show mercy on Lenny after the battle Lenny, stunned and weak, fell backwards off a cliff-side and into the sea. Lenny was thought dead but through a end-game, side-quest Lenny well be found to still be alive. Lenny was found, and cared for by a local and when he was fully recuperated Lenny tried to get to Rasputin to warn him of Yuri Hyuga's interference. When Lenny got to Russia found that Rasputin had long since been defeated and Sapientes Gladio had been effectively disbanded. Lenny returned to Cannes Italy, where he was being cared for prior and returned to find Yuri and his friends asking about him. Lenny waits for them in St. Margarete Island prison, the site of his defeat. He tells Yuri with his master gone he he no longer had any conflict with Yuri or his friends. Yuri through tracking down Lenny had found he was both, honorable to his friends and smarter than he seemed, and decides to let Lenny go. Lenny thanks Yuri for his mercy, vows to find a better way to live and leaves him his gang jacket, Yuri's best armor. ''Shadow Hearts: From the New World'' As is revealed in Shadow Hearts: From the New World Lenny was true to his word and found an honest way to make a living. Lenny had left Europe and traveled to New York City in the United States, there he had gotten a job as a housekeeper for a man named Graham Garland. Graham had two children, Johnny and Grace. One day Johnny and Grace were in a car accident, Graham shut himself off for a long time and Lenny was left in the dark as to his master's fate and emotional state. Lenny later would find Graham's home on fire and Graham dead inside. Lenny mourned his employer but with no one left he began to consider new employment opportunities, however he was soon called in by a hospital as an emergency contact for a boy that had been identified as Johnny Garland. Johnny had been found and cared for by an unnamed old man who dropped him off for medical attention only recently and once identified and given professional medical care the hospital had immediately tried to notify Graham, but reached Lenny instead. Once Johnny awoke from his coma Lenny was waiting for him and informed him of his father's passing and that Lenny had thought Johnny himself was dead along with his sister. Lenny pledged his loyal service to Johnny from that day forth as his personal servant. Johnny would inherit his father's fortune and a small detective agency, Johnny decided to become a junior detective and employed Lenny as his secretary and butler for the agency. Lenny continues to take care of the agency during Johnny's travels, cleaning it, taking calls and completing the odd-jobs that Johnny was usually hired for prior to meeting Shania and Natan. Personality Lenny is completely devoted to his masters' to the point where his loyalty seems to end up outlasting his masters themselves. Lenny took his job as thug with Sapientes Gladio, solely because it payed well but became committed to it. He cared for his henchmen the Steel Claws and had even pardoned one from the final fight because he knew he had a sick mother who he was supporting. During his service to Graham Garland he was extremely grateful to Graham for giving him a chance to earn an honest living. Once he finds Johnny is still alive he becomes utterly devoted to him as his sole link to Graham and thus to his station as the Graham family servant. When Shania mentions Malice, Lenny is visible shaken but keeps his mouth shut on the subject, as his less than clean past with Sapientes Gladio made him very familiar with the subject. Lenny later meets Roger Bacon, the old man who brought Johnny in as it turns out, and become embarrassed when he needs to admit his previous life as a criminal. Skills and Abilities Lenny has a tremendous stature, and unsurprisingly and great amount of strength to go with it. Lenny is extremely tough and can take a great deal of damage without faltering. Though Lenny had the power to transform through Malice thanks to Rasputin it is unknown if he still possesses this ability, but if so he as since refused to use it. Lenny won't join as a main character but can be gained a special ability for Johnny Garland, Johnny can call Lenny, doing so will prompt Lenny to stop whatever he is doing and transport to Johnny for the sole purpose of crushing whatever creature was giving him trouble. Though Lenny is easily tricked and seems dimwitted he is curiously a math genius, his skill with complex formulas does not affect his otherwise simple mind though. Navigation Category:Shadow Hearts Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Supporters Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Protectors Category:Soul Searchers Category:Male Category:Lawful Neutral